1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a bakery oven and an oven cart which can be placed therein of the kind comprising a cart underframe and a goods bakery stand which is rotatable in relation thereto about a vertical axial line. A coupling member is arranged in the oven chamber to cooperate with a driving means for rotating the bakery goods stand and a chamber for the cart underframe is arranged under the oven chamber floor in the oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oven carts are arranged to support bakery goods or other products on trays or grills, which are placed above each other on supports at the sides of the cart. The oven cart is placed inside an oven where it either is stationary or rotating. For rotating the oven cart it is either suspended in a rotatable supporting means in the roof of the oven or else it rests on a rotating plate on the floor of the oven. Both alternatives have disadvantages.
In order to achieve a connection of the oven cart and the supporting means in the roof of the oven a lifting arrangement is needed which of course means a complication. It is also of great importance to have the goods evenly distributed on the oven cart for avoiding uneven loads.
A disadvantage with ovens having a rotating plate in the floor is that there is great difficulty in cleaning the oven satisfactorily, since it is in this case necessary to lift up the plate, which is heavy and inconvenient.
In the Swedish patent application No. 7806873-1 (publication No. 412,037, dated Feb. 18, 1980) an oven cart is known, the goods stand of which is rotatably arranged on the wheeled underframe. A serious disadvantage of this oven cart is that the whole cart has to be placed in the hot oven chamber during the baking which causes lubrication problems in bearings of the goods stand and the wheels. Another disadvantage is that the rotatability of the goods stand necessary during baking complicates the transportation of the oven cart when it is moved into or out of the oven. Even when the oven cart is outside of the oven, uneven floors, or sudden braking or acceleration easily causes the goods stand to rotate whereby the goods move around or even fall off.
German Pat. No. 2,616,329 shows a bakery oven that is divided into two separate chambers, an oven chamber for the goods stand of the oven cart and a chamber for its underframe. In order to achieve a more even heat distribution a metal hood is placed over the goods on each tray. The aim is that the warm air will flow between the hoods and the trays, so that an even heating of these and thereby an even heat distribution to the baking goods occur. For this reason it decided to place the cart underframe in a separate chamber, since otherwise the airflow in the lower part of the oven disturbs the heat distribution and the baking result decreases. In this type of oven it is therefore neither possible or desirable to rotate the goods stand.